Sam Drake
Samuel Morgan '''(better known as '''Samuel Drake '''or simply '''Sam) is a major character in the 2016 game, ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. ''The brother of infamous treasure hunter Nathan Drake, Sam was presumed killed during an unfortunate prison break. He returned 15 years later asking for the instance from his retired brother as he was in trouble. He was portrayed by the infamous actor Troy Baker, well known for playing Joel from ''The Last of Us ''and many others. Skills, Abilities and Weaknesses Sam proves to be equally talented in regards of climbing and fighting as his brother, Nathan, he actually taught Drake most of his skills as an adult. He is able to overpower opponents even with military background such as multiple Shoreline mercenaries however he has been overpowered occasionally. In fact he was almost killed by Nadine should Nathan not have intervened. He is also skilled with guns and all firearms, including handguns, rifles and shotguns. So far Sam's most adamant talent aside from his brother is that he is a talented cyclist. As a thief Sam is also a talented pickpocket something which Drake informs Sullivan. He is capable of swiping an item from someone without them even noticing, a good example is when Drake cut the power during an auction he was able to steal the crucifix in front of a crowd. Sam is also very intelligent despite his humble upbringings. He has demonstrated the ability to read Latlin and understand Morse code. Together, he and Nathan created many theories about historical treasures or conspiracies such as Sir Francis Drake faking his own death and placing his real coffin off the coast of Panama and the location of Libertalia. Personality Between the two Drake brothers, Sam appears more level-headed, grounded and optimistic but at times equally as impulsive and reckless as his brother, as well accompanied with a dry sense of humour. After being orphaned with his little brother he took it upon himself to be the main provider of the two of them, acquitting Nathan to an orphanage as it was the "best place for him" and working for some stability. Perhaps due to his humble beginnings, Sam believed that he and Nathan were destined for something great and after coming into his mothers research this idea was confirmed. He and his brother later dedicated their lives to discovering and exploring the lost treasures of the world. Also, Sam possesses the world and mind view of a thief. When telling Nathan they were going to steal back their mothers work he says "it's not stealing if it belongs it you." When pushed, Sam is not above cold-blooded and ruthless tactics as to survive. Examples are lying to his brother after being reunited with him for 15 years about him getting out of prison and once held Nadine Ross as hostage as to stalemate Rafe. When he actually did push him, Sam was fully prepared to shoot her at pointblank if Nathan hadn't intervened. Similar to Victor Sullivan, Sam is not adverse towards tobacco and has been seen smoking cigarettes something that Nathan is against him doing. Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Master Combatants Category:Male Damsels Category:Orphans Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Street Urchins Category:Determinators Category:Optimists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Evil exterminators Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Liars Category:Voice of Reason Category:Riders Category:Heroes from the past Category:Adventurers Category:Tricksters Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Normal Badass Category:Mentor Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Genius Category:One-Man Army Category:Exploring Heroes Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Vigilante